Historias de San Valentín
by CheshireBear
Summary: En el día de San Valentín, cinco parejas se unen. ¿Casualidad o milagros del 14 de Febrero? / AU. / Crossover. / Dave&John, N&White, Nezumi&Sion, Luka&Miku, Aladdin&Alibaba. / #St Valentine 24h Challengue. / ¡Feliz San Valentín!


**¡Feliz San Valentín~~!**

**Parejas: **Cinco parejas de distintas series:

**Dave**&**John** - _Homestuck_

**N**&**White** - _Pokémon Blanco y Negro_

**Nezumi**&**Sion** - _No.6_

**Luka**&**Miku** - _Vocaloid_

**Aladdin**&**Alibaba** - _Magi_

**Advertencias: AU**, así que no os preocupéis si no conocéis alguna de las series porque tampoco tiene gran importancia~ Mucho **fluff** D:

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, _por desgracia..._

**Nota:**

Este fanfic es así de extraño (?) porque es para un reto de San Valentín llamado **St Valentine 24h Challengue**. Consistía en hacer un one-shot AU con cinco parejas de diferentes series/juegos/libros, etc. en las 24horas que dura el 14 de Febrero.

**¡Y esto ha salido!**

* * *

_Dave_

Sabe que se ha equivocado. Le ha dicho cosas horribles a John, a pesar de que lo único que le estaba pidiendo era más tiempo juntos. Aunque viven juntos desde hace unos meses, apenas se ven y todo es culpa de la estresante vida de estrella que lleva Dave Strider.

Siendo un DJ famoso mundialmente, tiene muchos lugares a los que ir, muchas fiestas que animar e incontables carpetas forradas con sus fotos que firmar. John lo ha soportado desde que su amigo de la infancia y pareja se lanzó al estrellato, pero parece que el joven tiene un límite.

Además es San Valentín. Tal vez que haya olvidado esta fecha también ha enfadado a John... pero lo va a compensar.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —Dice el famoso rubio cuando la persona a la que está llamando coge el móvil.

—No sé si será bueno para mi salud salir con un tío que tiene miles de fans locas, pero...

—Deja de ser un capullo. —Dave se ríe y coge su chaqueta, preparado para salir del apartamento.— ¿Puedo contar contigo o no?

—Sí, ¿pero para qué?

—Para hacernos el tinte rubio juntos, Alibaba, por supuesto. Te paso a recoger con el coche en diez minutos.

—Te recuerdo que mi rubio es natural, probablemente a diferencia del tuyo.

—Era ironía. —El mayor se pone sus inseparables gafas de sol mientras baja por las escaleras y se sube la capucha de la sudadera. Con suerte nadie le reconocerá por la calle.— Voy a rodear a John de flores azules.

—Tan heterosexual como siempre, Strider... Ya estoy abajo y no veo tu culo irónico por aquí.

—Oh tío, ya voy. —Dave cuelga a su amigo justo cuando enciende el coche y se dirige a su casa.

.

_Nezumi_

—Estás raro. —Comenta una pelirrosa, mirándole con curiosidad tras unas gafas de lectura y un lápiz en la boca.

—¿Ah sí? —Nezumi rueda los ojos y bebe otro trago de su lata de refresco.— Cuéntame más, Sherlock Holmes.

—Sin Watson... —Se ríe ella.— No, en serio, te ha pasado algo y te mueres por contarlo.

Nezumi clava sus fríos ojos grises en la mujer que poco a poco va ensanchando su sonrisa. ¿Cómo puede leerle tan fácilmente? Porque la verdad es que ha dado en el clavo... pero no puede admitirlo así como así.

—Simplemente he visto a una persona extraña esta mañana. —Admite con tono misterioso el actor de teatro.— Pero eso no es algo de tu incumbencia.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si estoy aquí para que me cuentes tu vida! —Ella se coge el labio de la boca y alza un bloc de notas, como si estuviera a punto de escribir algo.— Yo, Luka Megurine, la gran escritora, te he elegido a ti. —Nezumi rueda los ojos ante la inexistente modestia de la chica.— Me impresionó tu actuación que hiciste y quiero escribir sobre ti, ya lo sabes. ¡Así que suéltalo ya!

—Bueno... sólo me ha llamado la atención su aspecto. —Nezumi cierra los ojos, para recordar mejor a la persona en la que lleva pensando desde que sus ojos se cruzaron.— Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos tan rojos como los atardeceres de verano. También tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, en el cuello,... tal vez también le recorra el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde le has visto? —La voz de la escritora parece distraída, pero en realidad está escribiendo todo lo que Nezumi dice.

—En una tienda para animales. He entrado para comprarle un poco de comida a mis ratones y... allí estaba él. Su sonrisa... era preciosa. —El actor abre los ojos repentinamente, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

—Espera... ¿él? ¿Era un chico? —Entonces el móvil de Nezumi empieza a sonar y él lo coge, aún perplejo, ante la emocionada mirada de Luka.

—Era un chico, sí, puede que de veinte años, más o menos como yo. —Murmura el joven, mientras mira el número de la persona que está haciendo sonar su teléfono.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Es todo por hoy, me voy! —Y la famosa escritora sale corriendo del piso del chico, sin dejar que se despidiera.

.

_John_

Después de pelearse, John se ha ido de casa. No va a mostrarse débil ante Dave y mucho menos va a llorar. Lo único que quiere es pasar más tiempo con él... ¡y él le responde con gritos!

Sentado en un parque y sin saber qué hacer ni con quién hablar del tema, decide llamar a su hermano. Espera unos segundos hasta que al final responden.

—¿John? —Su voz parece algo confusa por alguna razón, pero John no le da importancia.— ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien... bueno, mal. —Suspira y se hunde un poco más en el banco que está sentado.— Estoy sentado solo en un parque en San Valentín, así que tú verás.

—Pensaba que pasarías el día con Dave. Me dijiste que no irías a la universidad por pasar el día con él.

—Ya, quería comer con él. ¡Incluso le había preparado algo yo mismo! Pero él ha venido después de las tres de la tarde y diciendo que ya había comido... y bueno...

—¿Y qué?

—Nos hemos peleado... muy fuerte... —John toma aire entrecortadamente. Se muere por echarse a llorar, pero ya no puede hacer como cuando eran pequeños y podía llorarle a su hermano cuando le pasaba algo malo.— No sé qué hacer, Nezumi.

—Cómprate una mascota. —Suelta de repente su hermano, haciendo que el ojiazul arquee una ceja, sin entenderle.

—¿Una... mascota?

—Claro, te podrá hacer compañía cuando Dave no esté. —Por alguna razón el mayor parece estar sonriendo al otro lado de la línea y aquello le sorprende aún más a John. Con lo difícil que es hacer sonreír abiertamente a su hermano...— Sé un sitio donde podrás encontrar lo que buscas...

.

_White_

Desde que su última pareja le dejó con una simple nota en la que ponía "_Adiós_", White no soporta San Valentín. Odia, odia, **odia** este día y más aún porque tendrá que pasarlo sola. Pero por lo menos se permitirá el capricho de ir a por flores a la floristería en la que trabaja _él_.

Guapo, alto, sensible, agradable, dueño de una floristería y de su edad. ¿cómo no va a gustarle? En realidad va más allá; podría decir que está enamorada... o más bien que tiene una obsesión.

Gracias a sus constantes visitas a dicha floristería se ha aficionado a la jardinería y así también tiene la posibilidad de alargar sus conversaciones con N, el florista que ocupa su mente a todas horas.

Sale de la escuela en la que trabaja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tan sólo el pensar en sus amables ojos verdes le alegra.

Pero entonces siente un suave tirón en su manga izquierda y se gira.

—Profe, háblame de tu pareja, por favor.

—¿Q-qué? —White parpadea mirando al chico. Lo reconoce como uno de sus alumnos con los que se lleva bastante bien, aunque es bastante alborotador.— Yo... eso es mi vida privada, Aladdin. —Sonríe algo nerviosa y sigue caminando a buen ritmo.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Sigue su alumno, persiguiéndola.

—¡N-no quiero decírtelo!

Y a pesar de que White no responda a ninguna de sus preguntas, Aladdin la sigue hasta que llegan a la floristería de N.

.

_N_

Al verla entrar por la puerta, el corazón se le acelera y se pone tan nervioso que casi tira la maceta que tiene en las manos.

Como siempre, White le saluda con una sonrisa al entrar y se toma su tiempo para elegir las flores que va a comprar... pero hoy hay algo diferente. Un niño le sigue de aquí a allá, preguntándole cosas que parecen molestar a la mujer.

Al ir a pagar la profesora corta bruscamente al niño y N sonríe, deduciendo que aquel chico de largo cabello azul es sin duda uno de sus alumnos.

¿Que cómo sabe que es profesora? Bueno, la razón oficial es porque ella se lo dijo en alguna de las conversaciones banales que tenían cuando pagaba sus flores... la razón _real_ es que tiene una obsesión enfermiza con la preciosa chica y lo ha intentado averiguar todo de ella.

Probablemente le llamaría acosador, pero N nunca haría daño a White. Nunca.

—Muy buena elección. —Le sonríe el peliverde con calidez, haciendo que la chica baje la mirada, tímida. Y aquel adorable gesto le hace dar un pequeño paso. Coge un adorno para ramos con forma de corazón y lo coloca entre las flores elegidas por la profesora.— Feliz San Valentín. —Dice casi en voz baja.

—N-no tengo con quién pasarlo, pero gracias. —White tarda unos segundos en contestar, pero después sonríe ampliamente. Sus mejillas están algo rojas cuando coge el ramo.

—Ni yo. —Suelta instintivamente N.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, mirándose. El mayor abre los labios para decir algo. ¿Tal vez invitarla a tomar algo esa misma noche? Pero rápidamente le invade el terror del rechazo y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Deberíais pasarlo juntos entonces. —Comenta una vocecita de repente.

El alumno de White los mira a ambos, sonriendo ampliamente, como si entendiera a la perfección lo que está pasando.

N no sabe qué decir. Aquel niño acaba de decir lo que lleva todo el día pensando sin ningún pudor.

Justo cuando se decide a proponerle algo a White, esta inhala con fuerza, aprieta el ramo contra el pecho y murmura:

—Seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que pasar San Valentín conmigo.

Y la profesora desaparece por la puerta de la floristería, dejando al niño allí.

.

_Aladdin_

"_Así que le gusta el señor de la floristería._" piensa Aladdin.

Al parecer, su profesora no quería hablarle de su pareja porque, básicamente, no tiene. Pero sí que tiene a alguien con quien quiere pasar San Valentín. Aladdin lo entendió en el instante en el que White y el chico de la floristería se quedaron mirándose como si se quisieran decir millones de cosas, pero sin atreverse. ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de que los dos pensaban lo mismo del otro?

Quiere una respuesta sincera de ese chico sobre lo que acaba de pasar, y le mira con intensidad, esperando a que conteste.

—Lo mejor que me podría pasar es estar con ella en San Valentín... y siempre, si puede ser. —Se sincera el de cabello verde, sonriendo amargamente.

—Entonces yo te puedo ayudar a que sea así. —Sonríe Aladdin, feliz de que el florista admita en voz alta sus sentimientos por la profesora.— Le llevaré tu mensaje.

—¿Lo harías? —Parpadea mirándole curioso con sus ojos verdes.

—Claro, le diré lo que quieras.

—Pues... espera un momento.

El dueño de la floristería se pone a recorrer los pasillos hasta que sonríe y coge una flor preciosa, blanca y de aspecto frágil. Aladdin observa la planta fascinado.

—Dale esto y no le digas nada más. —El mayor le sonríe y le tiende la delicada flor.

—¿No le digo nada? —Aladdin coge con sumo cuidado el tajo y inhala el aroma de los pétalos.

—No, ella sabrá lo que significa esta flor.

—¿Hay flores con significados? —Los ojos azules del pequeño brillan con interés, empezando a crear una idea en su cabeza.— ¿Hay alguna que signifique... algo tierno? —Sonríe un poco al pensar en la persona a la cual le daría ese tipo de flor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te dé una ramo pequeño? —Inmediatamente N clava los ojos en unas pequeñas y adorables flores azuladas.— Te las regalaré por ayudarme.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Segundos después las manos pálidas y expertas del más alto le tienden cuatro adorables florecillas.

—Significan "_te amo con ternura_", así que piensa bien a quién se las vas a regalar.

Pero Aladdin no tiene que pensar nada, porque ya sabe que se las va a regalar a Alibaba.

.

_Dave_

Llegan a una floristería sin que nadie les reconozca por la calle, gracias a dios. Dave suspira aliviado al ver que no hay nadie más que el dueño en el establecimiento y se quita la capucha de la sudadera.

—Si ves que viene alguien dímelo. —Pide Dave a Alibaba mientras caminan hacia el mostrador.

—Creo que eres el único tío famoso que para ir de incógnito se tiene que quitar las gafas de sol en vez de ponérselas. —Comenta el menor mientras su amigo se quita dichas gafas, dejando ver sus ojos rojizos, conocidos por escasísima gente.

—Necesito flores azules. —Dice sin más el DJ al chico de detrás del mostrador.— Que signifiquen confianza, amor y esas cosas.

Dave siente la mirada burlona de Alibaba y piensa que al salir le va a patear el culo por reírse de él. "Todo esto es por John —se repite cada vez que cree estar perdiendo su orgullo—, porque le quiero".

El florista se pone a dar vueltas por la tienda mientras murmura cosas y a los cinco minutos aparece con tres flores diferentes pero del mismo color en las manos.

—Tengo tres tipos que tal vez te convenzan: jacintos azules, que significan que te alegras de corazón por estar con la persona a la que se la regalas; margaritas azules, que significan confianza en esa persona e iris azules, que significan amor tierno. —Los ojos verdes del chico se alzan para encontrarse con los dos rubios.— ¿Cuál eliges y cuántas quieres?

—Dame doscientas de cada una. —Dave se mete las manos en los bolsillos y adopta una pose de fanfarronería. Adora comportarse así.

.

_John_

Los ojos azules de John van de un lado para otro, mirando indeciso a los animales de la tienda. Está empezando a pensar que igual no es buena idea comprar una mascota sin avisar a Dave... ¡pero qué demonios! Él le ha gritado y se ha portado mal con él, no tiene nada que reprocharle.

Camina con paso decidido hasta la sección donde se pueden ver a varios cachorros de perro. Todos duermen a excepción de uno, que en cuanto lo ve se pone a ladrar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Ese pequeño es un poco rebelde. —Dice alguien a su espalda. Cuando John se gira se encuentra con un joven de curioso aspecto.— Me llamo Sion y trabajo aquí. ¡Conozco a cada uno de ellos! —Señala a los perros y les sonríe cariñosamente.

—Yo soy John y he venido a por una mascota. —El chico de gafas le devuelve la sonrisa y el albino frunce un poco el ceño.— Uh... ¿hay algún problema?

—A-ah, no, lo siento. —Sion mueve las manos nerviosamente.— Sólo que te pareces a alguien que conozco.

—Tal vez sea mi hermano. Se llama Nezumi.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo conozco... —John ladea la cabeza, sin entender a aquel chico de ojos rojos, que cambia rápidamente de tema.— Te puedo ayudar a decidir tu mascota.

—Me he fijado en este perro blanco que ladra tanto. —El pequeño cachorro sigue ladrando, pero su voz parece un poco menos amenazante ahora que Sion está allí.— ¿Podría acariciarlo?

—Oh, claro, pero ten cuidado, ya ha mordido a otras personas. No tiene dientes muy afilados, pero de todas formas... —El albino coge al animal, que deja de ladrar en sus manos. Aun así, en cuanto ve que va a ser pasado a las manos de John, se pone a gruñir.— ¡Bec, para ya!

—¿Se llama Bec? —John lo coge de los brazos del otro sin miedo y, después de olerle un poco, deja de gruñir.

—No, sólo es un mote que parece gustarle. —Los ojos rojos de Sion miran con fascinación al perrito calmado.— ¡Vaya, le gustas!

"_Es como Dave; parece muy fiero y soberbio, sólo sabe ladrar, pero en el fondo es cariñoso..._" piensa casi con ternura John, acunando al pequeño animal en sus brazos.

—Me lo llevo. —Contesta con voz suave John.

.

_Sion_

"_¿Será el poder de Cupido el que hace que el día de San Valentín esté siendo tan interesante?_" se pregunta el albino mientras ve cómo John, un agradable cliente, se va feliz con Bec de la tienda.

Sion temía que nadie querría nunca a Bec por ser un perro tan rebelde, pero al parecer, John le ha caído bien y al irse el chico ha manifestado que lo llevaría ahora mismo a pasear por el parque para poder jugar con él. Sin duda es un buen chico ese tal John.

Pensando en clientes agradables, le vuelve a venir a la cabeza el chico de esta mañana. Por alguna razón, al ver sus ojos grises como el amanecer se ha quedado sin respiración y se le ha caído un saco de comida de conejo al suelo.

Era la persona más bella que había visto nunca.

—¡Se lo tengo que contar a alguien! —Decide de repente Sion, cogiendo su móvil del bolsillo y buscando en la agenda el número de una amiga íntima.

—Sion, sabes que estoy en el trabajo. —Contesta una voz femenina.

—Lo sé, pero es que no puedo esperar más para contarte algo que me ha pasado esta mañana. —El chico se apoya en el mostrador, rememorando los hechos.

—Venga, cuenta. ¡Pero sé breve!

—Un chico de ojos increíbles ha venido a la tienda y... creo que... no sé, me he sentido raro... no puedo explicarlo. —Aunque se moría de ganas por contárselo todo a su amiga, a la hora de describir lo que había sentido, se queda sin palabras.

—¿... has tenido un flechazo?

—¡Eso es! —Flechazo. A Sion le gusta tanto la palabra que admite que debe ser eso.— He tenido un flechazo.

—¡Sion enamorado, lo que faltaba! —Se oyen carcajadas y el albino frunce el ceño.

—No te rías, Miku...

—Es broma~ ¿Cómo se llama?

—Pues... no lo sé. En realidad no sé nada de él.

—¿¡No le has preguntado!?

—¡M-me he bloqueado un poco! —Sion mete la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo hasta que encuentra un papel.— Pero se ha dejado algo.

—¿Qué se ha dejado? —La voz de Miku se vuelve curiosa de repente.

—Pues... es una entrada para el teatro. Esta noche a las siete y algo. —Mira por enésima vez aquella entrada de papel como si fuera el ticket de entrada al paraíso.

—¡Idiota, no es que se lo haya dejado, es una invitación!

—¿A-ah, sí? ¿Y qué hago? —De repente se siente nervioso y se muerde el labio.

—Mierda. —Masculla entonces Miku.— No lo sé, Sion, es una oportunidad única, así que tú verás. Me tengo que ir, me estás gritando desde fuera. ¡Como me echen la bronca por tu culpa te mato!

Miku cuelga y Sion se queda con el auricular en la oreja durante unos segundos, contemplando la entrada. No hace falta decir nada más, tiene claro que va a ir.

.

_Alibaba_

Con la gran furgoneta cargadísima de flores, todas ellas azules, Alibaba y Dave emprenden el camino a casa. El DJ conduce en silencio, pero Alibaba tiene miles de dudas en la cabeza.

Hoy es San Valentín y se supone que tendría que estar pensando en la persona de la que se supone que está enamorado y esa es Miku, la camarera de la cafetería de su padre. Pero por alguna razón sólo le viene a la mente el rostro alegre de un amigo de la infancia.

—Rezaré por que John no esté aún en casa o sino la sorpresa se irá a la mierda. —Comenta Dave de repente.

—Sí... —La vaga respuesta de Alibaba hace que su amigo le mire durante un instante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso de John?

—¿Me ves con cara de querer que un loco con gafas de sol me regale una tonelada de flores?

—Estás subiendo en la escalera de la ironía. —Dave sonríe de lado durante unos instantes, pero se vuelve a poner serio en seguida.— No, en serio...

—¿Has tenido alguna vez dudas sobre... sobre querer a John? —Alibaba mira a su rubio amigo de reojo y éste entiende que no quiere una broma irónica.

—Sí. —La respuesta sorprende tanto a Alibaba que casi se ahoga a si mismo con el cinturón de la furgoneta.— Tío, tranquilo, es normal en una relación. O por lo menos al principio. Ya no tengo ninguna duda.

—¿Y qué hiciste para dejar de tener dudas? —Esa es la parte que realmente le interesa, así que espera con expectación la contestación.

—Le dije lo que sentía. —De alguna forma, Dave parece incluso más genial cuando habla con total serenidad sobre este tema.— Tanto si me hubiera rechazado como si no, declararme me diría si lo que sentía era real.

—¿Aunque te hubiera rechazado? —Casi susurro Alibaba, abrumado.

—Claro. Si alguien te rechaza y te duele es que realmente sentías algo por esa persona, pero si no sientes nada, entonces no era real. ¿Lo pillas? —Los ojos rojizos de su amigo le escanearon en dos segundos y volvieron a la carretera.

—Sí... Ya sé qué tengo que hacer. —El rubio mira alrededor para ver en qué parte de la ciudad se encuentran y dice en seco:— Para aquí, tengo que ir a un sitio.

—"Gracias, Dave; me has ayudado mucho, Dave." —Se burla el famoso DJ, imitando la voz de Alibaba mientras para el coche y deja que su amigo se baje.— ¡Eh, galán, no tan rápido!

Alibaba frena justo cuando va a empezar a correr y se asoma otra vez dentro del coche para ver qué le ofrece Dave. En su mano hay un iris azul. El rubio sonríe y coge la flor.

—¡Gracias y suerte también con lo tuyo! —Grita Alibaba mientras se va corriendo, con una idea fija en la cabeza.

.

_Miku_

Al salir del baño, Miku sigue riéndose por lo bajo por la conversación que ha tenido con Sion. Ese chico está algo atolondrado...

—¡Miku! —Le grita alguien cuando va a entrar en la cocina de la cafetería. Al girarse ve que es el hijo del jefe de la cafetería, Alibaba.— Tengo algo que decirte. —Cuando llega frente a ella está jadeando y lleva una flor en la mano.

—O-oh... ¿de qué se trata? —La peliazul sonríe nerviosa. Conoce perfectamente los sentimientos de Alibaba, y que lleve una flor -preciosa, por cierto- en la mano el día de San Valentín no es una buena señal, pues ella no le corresponde.

—Te quiero. —Dice directamente. Sus ojos color miel brillan con anhelo, queriendo conocer la respuesta.

—Y-yo... yo... —La menor tartamudea y se toquetea con nerviosismo el borde de la falda del uniforme de camarera. ¿Y si la despiden por rechazar al hijo del jefe?

—Dime claramente lo que sientes, por favor. —La expresión de Alibaba, a pesar de la situación, parece serena, como si estuviera concentrado.

—Alibaba... te aprecio, pero lo siento, yo no... —Miku baja los ojos azules y los clava en sus pies.

—Bien. —Dice entonces el rubio.

—¿Eh? —Cuando la chica levanta la mirada, el hijo de su jefe ya vuelve a irse corriendo.

—¡Gracias, Miku! —Le grita antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería, dejando desconcertada a la chica.

Pero el sentimiento de confusión se evapora al instante al ver una cabellera larguísima y rosa. ¿Podría ser...?

.

_White_

Decide alargar el camino a casa porque sabe que si vuelve después de el rechazo silencioso que acaba de sufrir, se pondrá a ver películas románticas mientras come chocolate y llora desconsoladamente. Aunque tampoco supondría una gran diferencia pasar otro San Valentín de esa forma.

—¿White? ¡Dios, cuánto tiempo! —La aludida levanta la cabeza, reconociendo vagamente la voz.

—Oh, hola. —Arquea las cejas, reconociendo aquel cabello rosa al instante. Nadie tiene unos ojos azules tan vivos y curiosos como ella.— Luka, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué tal?

—Tirando...

—¡Pero si tus libros son famosos, ¿cómo que tirando?! —White se ríe después de mucho rato.— No te veía desde el instituto, pero hablan de ti en la tele y en los diarios.

—Sí, aunque últimamente no me va muy bien. —Luka suspira encogiéndose de hombros, pero rápidamente la sonrisa vuelve a sus labios y coge de la mano a la profesora.— ¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte algo con una vieja amiga?

—Por supuesto. Tampoco tengo nada que hacer...

—Yo tampoco tengo planes para San Valentín. Pero tranquila, las solteras somos las mejores.

Entran en una cafetería cercana y se piden un par de cafés. Pronto se ponen a recordar viejos tiempos que pasaron en el instituto, pero la conversación inevitablemente acaba por centrarse en Luka.

—Sí, sí, como lo oyes. —La pelirrosa asiente con solemnidad mientras da vueltas al poco café que le queda ya en la taza.— Parecía una chica preciosa, ¡pero resultó ser un hombre! Bueno, más bien un niño, porque apenas tendrá veinte años.

—Cuidado, testigo de los dinosaurios, hija de Adán y Eva... —Se burla White, riéndose.— Si tú sólo tienes cinco años más.

—No sé si me estás llamando vieja o joven... —Luka se ríe también sin poder evitarlo.— Bueno, total, que se ve que el muchacho se ha enamorado a primera vista de otro chico.

—Qué me dices. —White se sorprende tanto que casi escupe el café.— ¿A primera vista...?

—Yo también me he quedado boquiabierta, porque sólo lo ha visto una vez y ya parecía como atontado. —Se pasa la mano por el fino cabello rosa, pensativa.— Y él tampoco parece el tipo de persona enamoradiza. Ha sido muy raro. ¡Pero ya tengo un apasionante y romántico argumento para mi novela sobre él!

—Me alegro entonces. Tiene buena pinta, lo compraré en cuanto salga. —Promete White.

—De todas formas, siento que falta algo y no sé el qué.

—¿Tal vez una musa que te inspire? —Le dice de broma, mirándose el reloj después y viendo lo tarde que se ha hecho.— Luka, me tengo que ir ya si quiero llegar a mi casa pronto... me he desviado un poco del camino antes.

—V-vale... —Responde Luka, que de repente parece en las nubes. Las dos chicas se levantan, pero de repente alguien llama a la escritora.— Ah, un fan me ha reconocido, creo.

—Entonces te dejo. —White suelta una risita y se despide con la mano de su amiga.— ¡Nos vemos!

.

_Luka_

Hasta que la chica de enfrente suyo no se presenta, Luka no se fija en ella realmente; pero cuando escucha el suave y perfecto tintineo que es su voz, los ojos azules de la escritora vuelan al rostro de la camarera.

"_Es ella._"

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? —Dice con voz algo mecánica Luka, con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo lo adorable que era aquella joven.

—Miku Hatsune. —Ella le sonríe ampliamente, enseñándole dos hileras blancas de dientes.— Lo he leído todo de usted, Megurine.

—Llámame Luka, por favor. ¡Y no me trates de usted, me hace sentir vieja! —Poco a poco va volviendo a si misma y se ríe con suavidad.— ¿Quieres... quieres dar un paseo y hablamos? —Suelta casi sin pensar la escritora, admirando la belleza aún casi infantil de Miku.

—Oh, p-por supuesto. —Al principio la peliazul parece azorada, pero de repente mira el reloj colgado en la pared con ansiedad y hace una mueca.— Faltan diez minutos para que se acabe mi turno...

—Te espero. —Afirma con tal vez demasiado rapidez la mayor, consiguiendo otra sonrisa hechizante de la camarera.— Estoy en la puerta, fumando o... te espero fuera. —Sonríe nerviosa y finalmente sale de la cafetería.

Al sentir el aire frío en las mejillas, se da cuenta de que está sonrojada. Se da suaves palmadas en la cara y mira el cielo, que se está volviendo naranja por el crepúsculo.

"¡Sólo es una niña, Luka! Un escándalo por pederastia no te conviene." se dice a si misma, encendiendo un cigarro y colocándose mejor la bufanda.

Cuando Miku sale, Luka siente que cada vez está más segura de que tiene que ser ella, a pesar de que probablemente no pasa de los diecisiete. Así que decide ser clara.

—Miku... Tengo que preguntarte algo. —La pelirrosa deja de caminar y la menor se da la vuelta para mirarle.

—Escucharé todo lo que me digas. —Ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa y Luka siente que podría morir de ternura.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —Se acerca unos pasos a ella, mirándola de cerca.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Abre la boca de par en par, sorprendida.— Adoro cantar.

"_Es __**ella**__._"

—¿Podrías cantar algo para mí?

—Por supuesto.

La decisión en la sonrisa de Miku sorprende gratamente a Luka. Todo lo que esa niña hace consigue hacer latir su corazón con fuerza. ¿_Por qué_?

Y sin miedo, la peliazul toma aire y empieza a cantar una tierna canción que combina a la perfección con el crepúsculo y la suave brisa que mece los árboles casi con cariño.

Al empezar la dulce canción, Luka sabía que había sido atrapada; mientras la más joven gesticulaba con gracia al cantar, la pelirrosa supo que ya nunca conseguiría olvidar aquel momento pero, cuando la bella melodía acaba, siente su corazón tan desbordante y completo, que las lágrimas nacen sin remedio.

—Lo... lo siento. —Susurra impactada Miku, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Alza una mano, dubitativa, como si fuera a limpiarle las lágrimas a la mayor, pero la baja. Entonces Luka vuelve a cogerla y se la lleva a la mejilla.— Y-yo...

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Nunca he presenciado nada tan bello. —Luka sonríe ampliamente y coge aire.— Miku, sé mi musa. Inspírame, canta para mí... sé mía.

Miku inhala por la petición sorpresa y también por los tantos sentidos que podía tener. Siente miedo, porque acaba de conocer a esa pelirrosa, pero entonces recuerda los minutos que acaba de pasar con ella. Ha sido como si la conociera de toda la vida... como si los libros que tanto amaban pudieran mantener una conversación con ella.

Y así lo supo.

—Por supuesto. —Miku, por alguna razón, tampoco puede contener las lágrimas.

Cuando Luka ve los pequeños diamantes líquidos brotando de las orbes azules de su musa, se lanza a abrazarla. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

—Gracias... —Murmura mientras la abraza con fuerza, dispuesta a no soltarla jamás.

.

_Aladdin_

Aladdin no se caracteriza por ser realmente paciente, pero ahora que le ha dicho al señor de la floristería que va a darle la flor blanca a White, no puede echarse atrás.

Aun así, su profesora se está pasando. Mira la hora en el móvil y ve que son casi las seis de la tarde y el sol pronto se esconderá. La chica no puede tardar mucho más, así que Aladdin marca el número de Alibaba y le llama.

—Alibaba~ —Dice alegremente cuando oye que su amigo le coge el teléfono.— ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy dando una vuelta. —Contesta él con demasiada seriedad.— ¿Y tú?

—Bueno... estoy sentado en el portal de la casa de mi profesora.

—¿¡Qué haces sentado en el portal de tu profesora!? —Casi grita Alibaba, volviendo a ser el de siempre al instante.— ¿Acaso eres un acosador o algo así?

—No, no, es que me he comprometido a darle una cosa, pero aún no ha llegado... —Aladdin se ríe y después se quedan los dos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me has llamado tenía el móvil en la mano para llamarte yo. —Habla lentamente, como si se avergonzara.

—¿Ah~? ¿Y qué querías decirme? —El peliazul mira las flores que tiene en el regazo con una sonrisa. Le cuesta no decirle ahora mismo que tiene un regalo para él.

—Quería quedar. Para... hablar y eso.

—Estás nervioso.

—¡No lo estoy, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo!? —Grita Alibaba al teléfono, confirmando que de verdad está nervioso por alguna razón.

—Nos vemos en el parque, ¿vale?

—... vale. —Suspira el rubio finalmente.

Aladdin cuelga y mira el cielo anaranjado con una sonrisa. ¡Se muere de ganas por ver a su amigo! Quiere decirle lo que siente, aunque igual Alibaba le toma a broma o, aún peor, se distancia...

Mueve la cabeza con fuerza, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza. Sea como sea, tiene que ir a por todas.

Y durante media hora, el joven ojiazul espera y espera hasta que White aparece.

—Aladdin, qué...

—¡Ten! —Dice él al instante, tendiéndole la flor blanca.

—¿Me la das? —White sonríe un poco y coge la flor.

—No, no es mía, ¡yo tengo que ir a dar esta ahora! ¡Porque las flores significan cosas! —Grita mientras se va corriendo dejando a la profesora allí plantada y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que lo entienda.

Mira de nuevo la hora mientras corre y ve caer el sol. Reza por que Alibaba aún no se haya ido del parque y, al verle sentado en un banco, con la cabeza gacha, sonríe con felicidad. El rubio no le ve llegar, así que cuando el peliazul le grita, se asusta.

—¡Alibaba~~~! —Grita contento con la trenza detrás suyo, moviéndose por la carrera.— ¡Pensaba que ya no estarías aquí! ¡Esto es para ti!

Alibaba está perplejo y al principio sólo le mira, parpadeando lentamente hasta que clava los ojos en la flor. Su expresión se relaja al ver el iris azul y sonríe un poco.

La coge de las manos de Aladdin y la mira más de cerca.

—Significa que... —Empieza Aladdin.

—Ya sé qué significa. —Los ojos miel de Alibaba brillan con el crepúsculo hasta que parecen ámbar. Se quedan ambos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunta finalmente el más pequeño. El rubio se levanta y le mira fijamente. Aunque tiene tres años más que Aladdin, sus alturas son casi iguales.

—Entonces... ten. —Alibaba le tiende una flor idéntica a la que lleva el peliazul y durante unos instantes baja la mirada, avergonzado.

En cambio Aladdin sonríe ampliamente y se olvida de las flores, sus significados y todo lo demás y se lanza a abrazar al mayor. Alibaba se sorprende, pero poco a poco le corresponde y la abraza la cintura con timidez.

—Creí que te gustaba esa chica de la cafetería de tu padre. —Comenta de repente Aladdin, separándose lo mínimo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Y yo... —El rubio le dedica una leve sonrisa de disculpa y su amigo le da un pequeño beso sin avisar. Corto, suave y tierno.— ¿Q-q-q...?

Aladdin sólo se ríe y al final él mismo suspira y le acompaña con su risa.

Todas las dudas se han evaporado.

.

_John_

—Vaya, el paseo se ha alargado un poco, ¿no, Bec?

Bec le responde con un meneo de cola y una mirada alegre. John creía que si al cachorro le gustaba el mote que Sion le había puesto ¿por qué no dejárselo como nombre?

Gracias al paseo por el parque con Bec, ha conseguido olvidar temporalmente los problemas con Dave, pero ya está en el ascensor del bloque de pisos donde vive con él y sigue sin saber qué hacer o decir si le pide explicaciones por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Cuando está frente a la puerta del piso, respira hondo. Siente un suave aroma a flores y sonríe, pensando en lo afortunada que se sentiría la persona que las ha recibido. Entonces se decide y entra en su casa.

Bec entra con rapidez y empieza a olfatear su nueva casa, pero John se queda allí, petrificado.

Flores. Todo lleno de flores. Pétalos y pétalos desperdigados aquí y allá por el salón y ramos enteros por encima de las mesas y los muebles. Una suave brisa mece de vez en cuando los pétalos cercanos al balcón y entonces ve su silueta recortada contra el amanecer.

Cierra la puerta, aún sin palabras. Se acerca poco a poco hasta llegar al balcón. Cuando llega al lado de Dave, este le sonríe sin sus típicas gafas de sol, mostrándole sus preciosos ojos bermejos.

—Dave... —Susurra sin aliento, volviendo a mirar el salón lleno de flores azules, su color preferido. El rubio ensancha su sonrisa, satisfecho con la reacción del moreno y le pasa las manos por la cintura acercándole a él.

—Lo siento. —Le dice. Y a pesar de no ser una disculpa elaborada, John sabe que está dejando su orgullo de lado y aquello ya es suficiente.— Feliz San Valentín.

—Eres idiota. —Replica con una sonrisa, frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas y abrazándole con fuerza después.

—Eg_derp_. —Contesta Dave contra su cuello, aunque en realidad está sonriendo.

John se separa un poco y junta su frente contra la del rubio. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por él.

Se acerca un poco, rompiendo los pocos centímetros que separan sus labios y se besan; al principio lenta y cariñosamente, pero poco a poco cada vez con más pasión, hasta que Dave para en seco y chasquea la lengua, bajando la mirada.

John hace lo mismo y se muerde el labio inferior al ver a Bec gruñendo y mordiéndole una zapatilla a Dave con rabia.

—Uh... ¿sorpresa? —Prueba John, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.— Se llama Bec.

—Pues este tal Bec parece que está celoso. —Gruñe Dave al ver que cuando el perro recibe la atención de John se sube en su pierna para que el moreno le coja.

—¿Cómo va a estar celoso? —John finalmente coge a Bec en brazos y el perro mira de reojo a Dave.— Si en realidad es un amor.

—Sí que está celoso. Vamos a la cama, ya verás como se pone hecho una fiera.

—¡Strider, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo! —Se ríe el ojiazul, entrando de nuevo en la casa, dejando al perro en el sofá y yendo de todas formas a la habitación.

—¿Seguro? —Dave le dedica una sonrisa ladeada y va detrás de él.

Bec se queda en el sofá, mirando con rabia cómo Dave le dedica una última mirada de burla mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Le va a hacer la vida imposible a ese rubio creído por quitarle a su amo John...

.

_N_

Nunca antes le había pesado tanto la puerta metálica de la floristería. De hecho, en ese momento le pesa hasta la ropa. La razón es que el sol está por esconderse y su adorable profesora no ha aparecido por allí, así que se toma la ausencia como un rechazo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?

—¡N! —Grita entonces alguien a su derecha. El aludido se gira con el corazón en un puño y la ve. Es ella. White se acerca corriendo.

—Hola. —Le sonríe cuando se para frente a él, jadeando.

Intentando recomponerse, White respira hondo y le ofrece la gardenia blanca que Aladdin le había llevado de parte de N. El peliverde se queda en silencio, mirando la blanca flor y por un momento cree que le está rechazando claramente, pero entonces la profesora coge sus manos, pone la flor en ellas y las rodea con las suyas. Le dedica una sonrisa sincera y susurra:

—Feliz San Valentín.

Aunque suponía que White entendería el significado de la flor, N se sorprende, porque lo que no esperaba era ser correspondido.

La gardenia blanca refleja un amor secreto y el deseo de expresar lo adorable que te parece la persona que la recibe.

N deja caer lentamente la flor al suelo, ante la mirada castaña y algo confusa de White. El peliverde sonríe un poco al ver la expresión de la chica y se inclina hacia ella, depositando un tierno beso en su frente para susurrar después:

—Ya no es secreto.

.

_Nezumi_

Nunca se ha sentido nervioso a la hora de salir al escenario, pero esta vez es diferente, por eso pone especial empeño en arreglarse.

Frente al espejo se pone con cuidado los pendientes, se peina la larga cabellera azulada una y otra vez hasta hacerla brillar, se pinta los labios con cuidado y se empolva las mejillas.

Respira hondo; ya está listo para salir.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, una voz le dice que en diez minutos tiene que salir al escenario. Nezumi sonríe con confianza y se levanta del tocador, girando y haciendo volar el vaporoso vestido.

Cuando entra en escena y los focos dejan caer su luz sobre él, se siente la estrella, como siempre.

Va a darlo todo.

.

_Sion_

Sion creía que Nezumi en sí ya era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pero al verle entrar en escena cambió de idea.

Antes de que la obra empezase, el albino no dejaba de mirar alrededor, viendo a toda la gente vestida con elegantes trajes, como si fueran ricachones... que tal vez lo fueran. Incluso pensó en irse, creyendo que había sido mala idea ir. Pero en ese momento, viendo a Nezumi interpretar con una pasión increíble su papel, lo último que piensa es en irse.

Los ojos grises del actor brillan con intensidad y no necesariamente por la luz de los focos: está disfrutando. Jamás había visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de su trabajo.

Y, sin darse cuenta, el telón se cierra entre aplausos emocionados del público que lo hacen salir del trance. La obra ha durado una hora o tal vez dos, pero a Sion le han parecido segundos.

Aun no se ha levantado de su asiento cuando un hombre desconocido se le acerca y dice:

—Jovencito, la estrella quiere verte.

—¿L-la estrella? —Balbucea él, levantándose.

—Sí, Nezumi.

Entonces Sion recuerda al chico que se ha llevado a Bec esa misma tarde. "_Tal vez sea mi hermano. Se llama Nezumi._" había dicho él. Así que al final el hermoso chico de ojos grises era su hermano. Vaya coincidencia.

El albino sigue sin rechistar al hombre, que le lleva a los pasillos tras el escenario hasta que paran frente a una puerta con una estrella. El hombre le hace un gesto con la cabeza y se va en silencio.

Toma aire y entra al camerino.

Lo que ve le deja sin aire. Es él, es Nezumi de verdad. Es Nezumi maquillado; es Nezumi... ¿semi desnudo?

Sion suelta un pequeño grito y se tapa los ojos rápidamente.

—¡No he visto nada, no he visto nada! —Repite, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. De fondo escucha la suave risa del actor.

—Aunque vaya vestido como una mujer no lo soy... no tiene nada de malo que me mires, somos dos chicos. —Le dice el mayor cuando deja de reírse.— Mírame.

Poco a poco, los ojos rojos del albino suben hasta encontrarse con los de Nezumi. El ojigris parece deleitarse con la vergüenza que siente el otro.

Está sobre un sofá de estilo antiguo, casi tumbado sobre cojines y bajándose lentamente una media, mientras que la otra está aún cogida con el liguero. Sus piernas parecen de mujer, son pálidas y de aspecto delicado.

—He conocido a tu hermano. —Dice de repente Sion, desconcertando a Nezumi.— Se ha llevado un cachorro.

—Sí, yo le he dicho que fuera. —El actor se levanta con movimientos gráciles y se acerca al peliblanco, que parece haber dejado la vergüenza de lado y le mira fijamente.— Eres extraño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sion. —Contesta, sonriendo un poco.

—Así que has decidido usar la entrada de teatro que dejé en vez de devolverla, ¿eh? —Los ojos grises de Nezumi le miran acusativamente.

—P-pero una amiga me dijo que aquello era una invitación.

—¿Y si no lo era?

—Pues... ¿lo siento?

—Las disculpas no pagan el precio inestimable de una butaca para ver mi perfecta actuación.

—Bueno, detrás ponía que costaba treint-...

Sin avisar, Nezumi coge el rostro de Sion y le besa, callándolo. El albino se remueve un poco al principio, pero pronto encuentra la sensación agradable y se deja llevar. Cuando se separan del intenso beso, el actor se da la vuelta airado y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá, pero es seguido por Sion, que se sienta a su lado.

—¡Ha sido genial! —Dice él, emocionado.

—¿La actuación? —Pregunta Nezumi mientras se quita los pendientes.

—También. —La respuesta hace reír al peliazul entre dientes.

—Parecías más inocente esta mañana, Sion.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —El albino ladea la cabeza y mira cómo el pálido chico se levanta de nuevo, yendo de aquí a allá.

—Pronto lo sabrás.

La sonrisa pícara de Nezumi hace que a Sion le lata más rápido el corazón, pero aun así en ese momento no entendió del todo a qué se refería el actor exactamente.

Lo único que sabía era que haber conocido a Nezumi era una de las mejores cosas que le podían haber pasado en San Valentín.


End file.
